Wedding Bells are Ringing
by Pythia
Summary: rated PG, for one-two cuss words and shounen ai, 1 x 2/2 x 1, Relena bashing


All standard disclaimers apply!  
  
Shounen ai, 1 x 2/2 x 1, Relena bashing  
  
Wedding Bells are Ringing  
  
Duo blinked back tears, as he read the latest news; the war was long gone, and he was living alone in a small apartment in wherever. Gigantic letters on the front page of the paper he was reading said 'Peacecraft to Marry Yuy'. A part of the phrase was gradually getting smeared, as a salty drop of water fell on it.  
  
Duo groaned eyeing the scene outside his apartment; his view of the ocean was wonderful. The sky was a bright shade of blue that matched the calm waters of the bay perfectly. But this was all ruined by the stupid, idiotic update. He growled, and cursed himself, "Why?! Why didn't I tell him?! I LOVE HIM!!! I should've told him! Damn it!! Maxwell, you idiot! Why???!!!" He broke down into tiny sobs, and buried his face in his hands.  
  
***  
  
Heero quickly ran up the porch steps to a beautiful blue house, and pounded on its door, which opened in a flash. "Yes?" Hilde asked, her hand intertwined with that of Catherine's. "I need to know where Duo is!!" he panted; he had searched all over the place for the boy, but he was nowhere to be found. "Oh! He lives in the apartment house four blocks from here. It's a white building near the ocean. His room number is 163." He nodded, and dashed off, calling out his thanks to the couple as he left.  
  
***  
  
Duo tried to stop more of his trembling sobs, as he started to the tear the newspaper into shreds. He glared at the still-intact picture of Relena, and then proceeded to mutilate it, turning it into shards of nothingness. Suddenly he heard a loud knock coming from the entry to his apartment. "Go away!" he yelled, "I'm busy!" "Duo! It's me, Duo! Heero!" a voice cam from behind the door. "H-heero?" He choked. "Hai." The voice answered. Rubbing his eyes, and wiping his tears away, he stalked over and flung the door open. Heero was standing in front of him, wearing an elegant white tux. "What?" he asked, quite icily, "Aren't you going to get married to Relena? Or is she already Mrs. Yuy?" The cobalt-eyes pilot shook his head, "I'm not getting married to Relena, not now, not ever." Duo's eyes brightened, but then dimmed once more when Heero said, "But I'm still getting married." "To who", Duo asked, voice low and sad. "I'll tell you, if you just say 'yes' for me" Heero said, smiling at the other boy. Duo hesitated for a moment, then muttered, "Yes..." The almost-always stoic boy leaned his mouth to the braided boy's ear and whispered, "I'm getting married to... you."  
  
Duo's eyes widened as he stared at the other boy for a long time, in complete and total shock. Heero just smirked at him. Then finally, recovering from the untimely surprise, the self-proclaimed Shinigami threw his arms around the other in a tight hug. "Great!" he heard Heero say, as he nuzzled the other's neck. Then he felt slender fingers take his hand and slip something on his ring finger.   
  
"It was supposed to be for my torture with Relena today, but I've found a better use for it."  
  
"Arigato, Hee-chan..."  
  
"Aishiteru, Duo"  
  
"Hai... aishiteru"  
  
Duo grinned cheekily, as he admired the gold wedding band on his finger.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Let's get to the wedding."  
  
The braided shinigami nodded then walked up to his room, forced by Heero to wear something formal.  
  
***  
  
Relena skipped down the aisle happily, thinking about her luck at getting Heero to marry her. All they had to do now was wait for Heero to get to the church, and soon, she'd be the one and only Mrs. Yuy. Speaking of which, the former Wing pilot had just arrived... with... DUO?! That stupid idiot?! What was HE doing here?! Relena's eyes grew wide as she noticed that he was wearing HER wedding band!   
  
"What is HE doing here?!" Relena asked Heero, outraged. "I asked him to come." the boy replied, coldly. "Well, WHAT is he doing with MY wedding band?!" she said, lunging at the chestnut-haired shinigami, "Give it back!!!" She was about to jump him again, only to be stopped by Heero. Her face glowed beet red in anger, as the braided boy stuck his tongue out at her. She glared, then hissed, "Why?! If you want him to be your best man, you already have one so why don't you just tell him to—" "I want to cancel the wedding." Heero said, flatly. Relena's nostrils flared, "WHAT????!!!!! WHY???!!!" "I'm getting married to Duo" he said, smugly.   
  
"But... you love ME!! ME! ME! ME!"  
  
"I never loved you. The only person who I ever did love was Duo"  
  
"B-but..."  
  
She wasn't able to finish her sentence, because Duo and Heero had already left the church, hand in hand.  
  
And soon, the whole crowd that had been invited to her wedding, slowly filed out of the cathedral, leaving Relena in a heap near the altar, crying her wicked little eyes out.  
  
~OWARI~ 


End file.
